Love, War, and Wolves?
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: Sucky title I know. Anyway, a war rips apart Humphrey and Kate's relationship putting them n two sides of a brutal conflict. The reason of the conflict is unknown but it's be going on for two years. Will Humphrey, his bro Hutch, and Kate make it out alive? Why am I asking you questions you can't answer. Find out by reading this. R&R when you finish! I write lot's of sci-fi.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! New book! For future reference, a Wasp is a one-man fighter armed with a trio of Photon Cannons, two engines and a thruster for short speed boosts. **

An alarm sounded, "This is the Free Ranger carrier Fenrir, all ships prepare to engage." Humphrey jumped out of his bunk. He grabbed the flight jacket and helmet hanging on his wall, and raced out of his small room. Then he ran down a corridor outside along with at least ten other squadron leaders towards a large elevator. Humphrey was rated number two on the total killboard, just above Heidi Steiner and just below Kate.

He crammed himself into the elevator along with the rest of them, taking it all the way down to flight deck seven. There he found the rest of Assault wing seven and Omega squadron, his squadron. Captain Humphrey Richards, seventh wing Omega squadron, it never really fit with him. Before this he had had a life. He had had his parents, his friends, a job, a fiancee but it was all so far away now.

His parents, dead. His friends, conscripted. His job, gone. His fiancee... that was the worst, his fiancee was fighting for the other side... "Hey Cap, you ready to go?" The rest of his squadron were waiting, a tall gray wolf named Shakey, a short brownish wolf named Salty, and a... large brownish wolf named Mooch.

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Uh... yeah sure." I said as I jogged past them towards my fighter. There I found Hutch waiting for me, he is my brother. With a pure white face and a gray body he looked almost exactly like me, except that he was taller and his face was a brighter shade of white. "Let's go man, the rest of the seventh is already out."

He ran up a set of steps to his fighter and hopped inside, putting on his helmet once he was in. I followed suit and soon the launch tube was flashing by, I hoped Kate wasn't out there today. If she was I don't know what I'd do...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I made it to my fighter, the 'Juniper' that was my favorite tree. Humphrey had bought me a sapling, they were very rare and it cost him a lot, but now it was in a planter in my cabin. I had kept it there for as long as I was on the Saratoga, it was my home-ship. Me and my sister Lilly lived and based there, I got in and the familiar launch tube flashed by.

I hoped Humphrey wasn't out there, if he was I don't know what I'd do...

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

We had been assigned to escort the seventy fourth torpedo bombers to their target, the Saratoga. We were nearing their position when we heard this: "Omega squadron, form up on us. We're starting our run." there were six of them and five of us. Hutch and I formed up on the lead bomber. The rest took up varying positions around the bombers.

I hoped we didn't run into anything too bad...

**Kate's P.O.V.**

We had been assigned to take out a group of bombers headed for the Saratoga, the 74th bomber wing. I was coming in from the front while Lilly snuck around behind. We were told that there were six of them, but it looked like there were almost double that many. There were about five in standard escort position for Free Ranger squadrons.

I targeted the one to the right of the lead bomber, Lilly told me she was taking the rear row of bombers. She nailed the first of her targets, while I started on my first...

**Humphrey's P.O.V.**

"Shit! Bro, I'm taking fire." Hutch was yelling over the communications net. "It's okay man, I got her." I lined up my sights on the enemy ships cockpit, prepped my guns and... the flash of tan caught my eye. I used my sights to zoom on the enemy pilot. Tan fur, gold eyes, the most beautiful wolf in the world. _Kate, I hate to do this but... you force me to_.

I fired two shots at her, just enough to drop her shields. Then I turned and ran, she followed me of course. Then I took fire from the side, it had to be Lilly, Kate's sister trying to help her. But that wouldn't work this time because I was simply running. I kept going trying to dodge the shots and keep her away from my brother.

No one else knew about us, the war had tore us apart the day I asked her paw. I had never told Hutch or my friends, it had been too hard to think about. A shot knocked out my right engine and I dropped enough speed that Kate had to move away to keep from being physically hit. We went neck and neck and she looked over at me, I could almost see the shock in her eyes as she realized who she had been shooting at.

"Humphrey? Oh my god Humphrey I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." her voice was loud over the direct link. Then I got a not so nice message, "You do not shoot at my sister!" It was Lilly, roaring up my tail. The first two shots were non-critical, but her next four all hit my fuel batteries. The emergency alarm sounded and I was bathed in red light. The red eject button popped up beside me and I pressed it, then went shooting up from my old ship... just as it blew up sending me flying away from everything.

Right into the path of a Field Hospital Ship (FHS), the ship was typically used by the Feminist fleets to recover their pilots and ours. If they captured you the more kills you have the worse their torture, we had liberated a few P.O.W. Camps and found the pilots starved, dehydrated, and for our previous number two killer... let's just say he was very badly beat up, he died the day after we saved him.

I had just enough time to witness the swarming of my squadron, then the Carrier shot that destroyed my brothers fighter after he ejected. I figured he was safe, until a single enemy fighter looped around, and my brother ceased to exist...

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"Bravo squadron, Omega just took two casualties. We need you to get in there as support." _Omega squadron?_ No, that wasn't possible. Omega had had zero percent casualties the whole two years we'd been fighting this war! It simply was- "Dammit Bravo we just lost one more of Omega! Get your asses in gear captain!" The squadron broke from their shock and began their flight towards the endangered squadron.

What they found was... terrifying. Not a pair or a trio of the enemy fighters but the equivalent of two whole _wings_ of them. The bombers that Omega was assigned to protect were down to one. There were only two of Omega left by my count, then one of the remaining two fighters exploded in am eye-searing flash.

The single remaining Omega was flying as many evasion patterns as it could, but no one could survive that torrent for long. Suddenly, the same ship the bombers had targeted nailed the fighter with a single cannon. The pilot had ejected, but was soon blown out of space by a white pelted female. Her fighter name read, "The Snow" the ship owned by none other than number four on the killboard.

_Lilly_. Her and her sister had nailed together over three whole wings of brave fighters. Now, they had killed a squadron of the bravest wolves I knew. I had even had the pleasure of going to one of Captain Humphrey's annual parties. They had been the talk of all of the seventh wing after the first one. I had been out on patrol during that one, but managed to make it to the second...

That had been a wonderful time...

**The next chapter will be the party and only the party. Can you guess who the wolf is? I bet not because I actually altered his age so he's about Humphrey's age. You will never guess, but leave one in your review anyway. I will give you a cookie if you do! But if you don't... I'll tell Eve you raped her daughter. Anywho, leave a review and tell me how good it is. Worked on it all week in the time I got after school.**


	2. All stories broadcast!

**Guy's I've been really busy. I'm working on what? Six stories? I've only posted four of them though. I haven't even finished the first chapters for them. SO, I will be posting a poll on my account. There you can vote on which story you think I should focus on. I will not post ANY updates until I have received at least ten poll answers!  
**


End file.
